Looking through your eyes would you see me as I see myself
by PrettyLittleDiary
Summary: Hermione may see her self as a simple and plain girl but it some of the boys in her life were starting to see her in a way she'd never see her self. The story starts in her third year after Ron tells the common room how Crookshanks killed Scabbers Hermione had left the common room in pursuit of being alone. She does not get her wish however when Fred joins her.
1. Chapter 1

"Mione!" echoed a voice behind me in the hall way which I did not recognize. It did not make a difference who was it was, the only person I wanted to see was my mother as she clearly was not at Hogwarts or male for that matter. I was feeling totally humiliated how could Ronald do that? The loud announcement that my cat had killed Scabbers he never seemed to care for the rat until Crookshanks had taken a disliking to the rat. However he did not care that I had left humiliated to my empty dorm at least Harry had tried. Harry had sent Lavender and Parvati to check on me, he really is such a guy.

The girls wanted the gossip and I wanted privacy hence why I'm running down the hall alone at night. I could hear the footsteps behind me my pursuer was still following me, I progressed in to a jog hoping he would just give up. I stifled a sob and tried to get away. I wanted to scream at whoever it was but that would be stupid. Okay it may not be the most intelligent idea to be running through the castle at night alone with Sirius Black on the loose but I was not willing to draw any extra attention to myself. I had my wand gripped to my chest, just in case, and despite the tears in my eyes I was keeping my eye out for any unusual activity other than the idiot chasing me.

I finally got outside the side door and lent against the wall. My legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground pulling my knees up and dropping my head in to them. Even now I was refusing to look at the person who had followed me but you really couldn't blame me as I cried uncontrollably in to my legs.

"Hermione" said the voice again it was a soothing tone – in a different situation I may even say it was even sensual - it was hard to place and would not further my humiliation by showing him my face. I saw a pair of scruffy trainers on the ground next to me while I pleaded with myself to stop crying but that just made my breathing even more unsteady, I must sound crazy! My tears dripping on and I felt every splash on to my legs but I was then distracted by a hand touching my back. My companion sat down next to me and rubbed my back gently, it was even more southing than his voice had been. It made me feel safer but I was still sobbing and I did not want to be seen.

"Look, you know better than anyone my dear brother can be a git" ah it's a Weasley "don't let him get to you" he said in a whisper mouth inches from my ear, I could fell his breath. Clearly not Percy, being out at this time would be breaking the rules, so one of the twins.

"Now can I offer you a chocolate frog" pulling two out I could see from the corner of my eye "A wise Professor once told me how helpful it can be" he nudged me as he held it out where I could see.

"You know Mione, they actually can get away" he sniggered in an attempted awed voice. Ah, it was Fred. He has this distinctive laugh that allowed me to identify the twins from one another. If I had seen his face I would have been able to tell from the slightly bigger and brighter eyes and higher cheek bones. I was stiffening a mixture of a sob and laugh as I took the frog.

"Thank you Fred" I said as I finally pulled up my head and broke the head off my frog as he took a large bite from his. I was gaining some composure as an occasional tear dripped down my face I concentrated ahead on the dark grounds wondering if Scabbers or Sirius was there I gripped my wand tighter.

"Well you definitely have a skill" he said with a full mouth "very few people can identify us by voice" he paused "obviously if you'd just looked at me you'd of seen the hotter twin" and he let out the snigger again I smiled to myself. He never needed to know how I could tell, I may be able to use this to my advantage in the future. I looked down at the card that accompanied my frog and I caught the eye contact of blue from my headmaster and guilt washed over me like a headache.

"Fred, go back to the common room" my voice caught slightly "it's dangerous"

"Oh yes Moine, I should leave you. Emotional, alone and underage sounds invincible! "I could tell he was rolling his eyes as he nudged me "not that he'd know your skill obviously." He was watching me but I could see his wand was still facing toward to the eerie grounds. "And this is Fred, not Percy. You really think I cared about the rules?" he said smugly. It may not be something I thought he should be proud of but he definitely was right. The more I thought about it the more I regretted the situation. I had left intending to be alone while a mass murder on the loose who was after Harry, I laughed to myself maybe I was stupid.

"Now Miss Granger, care to tell me why you're this upset?" I shrugged but I knew I'd tell him, I was feeling safe and able to talk to him - not as well as I could with my mother but still - he was a worthy substitute.

"It's just...It's just how on earth am I meant to stop animal nature for Merlin's sake? Ronald never cared his rat until now!" I sighed "it's preposterous!" I said as he rubbed my back. Something made me want to continue "it's not even just this" I could see him watching me as I stared ahead at the grounds avoiding eye contact. "I have never really had friends. Ever - Not even when I was a toddler" I said fidgeting with the sleeve of my robes "I was bullied through my whole primary career and then getting this letter was a new start...then I actually got here" I stretched my legs postponing continuing

"I still question why I was put in Gryffindor, I'm still the same geeky girl I have always been and now I don't even have my parents to cheer me up" I could seem to keep still as I talked "yes, I became friends with Harry and Ron and even made a few acquaintances but still...they don't miss me not being around. They always take one another's side over me...look at the Firebolt incident" I sobbed "I do not belong here"

"Never, _ever_ get upset over a Weasley. Particularly not Ron" he pushed my hair from my face as I looked down trying to hide my new tears as I considered what he said.

"Now miss smarty pants, why are you in Gryffindor? A. You fought a mother fucking troll in first year!" he counted on one hand "B. you saved the philosophers stone C. not only did you solve the issue of the basilisk you were chivalrous enough to tell the first person you saw to use a mirror - you may of saved a life" he put his hand around my back as my sobs calmed down rubbing my shoulder gently "and honestly miss good girl, I dread to think what other brave acts you've gotten up too over the past three years" I smiled slightly as he sniggered "you're definitely a Gryffindor" he tickled my back lightly as I calmed down though I still couldn't look at him

"Ronald may be a dysfunctional little fuck wit but he's your dysfunctional fuck wit, he's your friend. The same can be said for Harry, they'd miss you. Ginny idolizes you, Neville too and I've never heard someone say a bad word about you" he sniggered in my ear "you even get on well with Percy and that is a challenge of friendship, and our parents adore you. Who else would my dad harass about muggle's? Godric even the family who haven't met you like you! Yes I know about the dragon" he said when I looked up questionably

"That has definitely earned you Charlie's respect and Bill, Bill thinks you may be a good enough influence on Ron to actually help him pass an exam" I laughed even if it was just the Weasley's, Harry and Neville it was good enough for me "and I've heard Angelina, Katie and George express their sympathy you're not a player - they like and respect you and see you as an asset" his hand was back rubbing my shoulder as I smiled to myself "and I, well I" he was staring at me "I like you and won't ever allow you to be bullied again" rubbing slowly. I pondered on what he said.

Hogwarts was the best thing that had ever happened to me and so was being put in Gryffindor. It was the place I was meant to be and in all honestly I was happier than I had been with my old peers...just things weren't always perfect. The strangest fact about this was Fred cheering me up - I guess he was chivalrous - I'd taken teacher's pet to a new level this year. I'd spent a ridiculous amount of time with Hagrid and Mcgonagalll lately this was definitely a pleasant change.

"How come I never see this side to you?" I murmured in to the night

"I'm a highly appreciated ladies and sport man - emotions ruin that image" I was nudging him this time and laughing. It was nice to laugh. It erupted from my throat uncontrollably making me feel almost care free. It made me even happier to hear Fred laughing along with essentially spurring one another on. I laughed a cackle and his snigger was greater as he made fun of the inappropriate noise I had just let out while whispering in to my ear in humour.

I felt a drop on my nose, like a tear, but I definitely was no longer crying. I looked up and it had started to rain, for some reason this was also hilarious as we looked at one another giggling loudly with his identifiable laugh. We grabbed one another's arms and ran to the Gryffindor common room. We were stifling our laughter as we ran there may be no teachers on patrol but I still didn't want to be heard or caught, I doubted being the favourite student would justify my actions.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had woke me up from a pleasant qudditch dream, I was playing for England and we were 500 points up. I was tempted to go back to sleep but that wouldn't be happening with the sun rising over my bedroom window. I grumbled then turned to the side seeing George fast asleep. I dragged myself from my bed and found a top - there were too many people here to be topless. I yawned opening the door and went down the creaky stairs hoping not to wake anyone. Particularly my mother, I really hope she was still asleep. I knew she'd still be annoyed about everything that had happened at Harry's yesterday.

I opened the kitchen door and saw Hermione. The sun was outlining her figure and she was wearing pyjamas. I found it weird to see her out of her normal clothing - I mean she hardly wears suits and dresses but she always seemed to uh well composed for fluffy bunnies. She sat nibbling her cereal as she nodded morning to me while reading the Daily Prophet.

"You must be the only person under fifty who reads the paper for fun" I laughed

"Now, now you could take a leaf out of Hermione's book" I jumped my mum was in the corner cooking. I watched Hermione's as the corner of her lips rose as she continued to read the paper.

"It's interesting, very different from the muggle papers my parents and I read growing up" she shrugged

"Don't let Arthur hear you say that! He'll want an in depth discussion on how they work" Hermione laughed in response leaning forward slightly as she appeared to uncross her legs under the table

"And I haven't got my school books yet...I'll read them when I can"

"Sounds thrilling" I said sarcastically stretching my legs under the table

"Now, now Fred if you actually read a book you may have a few more OWL's to your name" Hermione's lips were pursed clearly trying not to laugh as the ends of her lips rose again and her eyes sparkled "and don't say a word about your inventions or I'll curse you to oblivion!"

"If she finds the right wand" I whispered and Hermione snorted then blushed.

Today had gone awesome George and I were discussing the plans for our winnings for Bagman. We'd be able to make everything mum had taken again and would make double the money when we sold it at school. We were sat at the back of the tent with our hot chocolate, the other Weasley men and Harry were having a blow by blow conversation over the thrilling match. The ones of age were sipping fire whiskery - I made a mental note to steal that later. Hermione and Ginny were roasting marshmallows on the indoor fire whispering and giggling animatedly. Something about them made me irritated.

"We'll have to make Canary creams - that should be easy" came Gorge's voice as if from a distance

"Yeah" I said not hearing and knew it was easy to agree. We'd travelled with Cedric Diggory and it had changed the girls. Personally I couldn't stand the pretty boy who beat us by a technicality - or by cheating as I preferred to put it- but the girls had gotten all giggly and dewy eyed. It was definitely irritating.

"Maybe we could pay volunteers, I don't fancy any more boils" pondered George, I nodded while watching the giggling girls. It wasn't that Cedric had deserved this reaction. For one they were too young it was a, uh, a brotherly duty...yeah. For Hermione too. I mean she's Ron's age and well I don't think it's suitable. Obviously I'm going to be protective Cedric is a ladies man and I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I had the right to feel as crazy as someone trying to make a potion with a holey cauldron, right? At that second Hermione smiled at me over the flames, her face was perfectly illuminated, I smiled back. Then Bill snuck us some fire whiskey in an unspoken agreement. At least we had one cool brother.

"Who you taking?" asked George in reference to the Yule ball. We never have problems getting dates but there was no one I really wanted to ask and I was trying to concentrate on the explosives - for our fireworks - rather than girls as I didn't want this to go wrong.

"Dunno" I shrugged adjusting our measurements

"What's up Forge?" said George. He could always fucking able to read me.

"It's been like a year since I broke up with Leanne and apart from a few disastrous dates there's no one I'm interested in" I said with a sigh

"There is Katie...no I'm asking her" he just wanted to say it, I could tell, he looked so smug and I laughed at him. "Seren?"

"Too clingy" we went on two dates and she stalked me for a weeks and I mean it waiting around every corner you'd of sworn she had the Marauders map.

"Hmmm...Ruby? Anna? Jessica? Hannah? Beth? Alicia? Jen? Tia? Angelica? Emmi?" I shook my head to all of them "well there's Angelina?"

"She's just a friend" as the explosives shook and we diffused them in time

"A pretty, single, athletic, friend" he pointed out. I nodded solemnly "you could do much worse" he shrugged

"We're just friends" the explosive shook more vigorously this time and exploded in our faces

"Shit!" we tidied up the black mess taking over my bed. I now only hand one eyebrow, great.

"Fred you know the further I go through the names the more inappropriate they become?" he paused clearly waiting for me to disagree, surveying me "Aria? Julie? Lavender? Pavati? Padma? Hannah? Lauren? Alison? Shay? Herminie? Emily? Astoria? Susan? Nicole?"

"Inappropriate...to young...maybe not my type for some...some pretty" I said sitting on my bed adjusting the amounts again "and I'm sure Ron would be pretty jealous"

"Of?"

"All, most of them are his age" catching myself rubbing my neck instead of concentrating

"First come first served" he grinned

"What's your plan with Katie?"

"Who's with Krum?" gawped Angelina in to my ear, she was on her tip toes and trying to see past the other champions and students using my arm as leverage, but I couldn't see much either. She was wearing blue and had a nice figure but she was facing away and was blocked by many heads. I put my galleons on her being a Beauxbatons' girl. Everyone was staring at her, the other champions were interesting obviously, but Krum was an actual celebrity and every girl here would have happily been his date.

I watched them as they passed and I finally saw her face and realized it was no other than Hermione. She looked completely different to any other time I'd seen her and she looked...she looked beautiful.

"Mione" I said in a whisper. Wearing her hair up showed off her face for a change, the simple make up highlighted her best traits - her eyes, her lips - the blue suited her. But it was her stature and smile that made her look most appealing. I watched her I was reminded of the usual Hermione, she was shaking, and she still looked terrified of all these eyes her arms were basically crossed over her chest while keeping her arm linked to Krum.

"Wow" breathed Angelina and I nodded. We continued to watch her as she headed on to the floor. They all looked amazing. Slowly everyone joined the champions I took Angelina in my arms slowly swaying.

"You look really pretty" I whispered in her ear, and she did, the stunning royal blue looked beautiful against her dark skin tone and her breast looked better than I'd ever seen them before, her hair was styled and curly and her heals weren't big enough to make her taller than me which I very much appreciated from my tall date.

"You scrub up well" she giggled. The songs pace increased and our dace became less swaying and more uh well ferocious.

"Come on" breathed Angelina in to my ear as we slipped in to a side corridor from the entrance of the great hall stumbling and laughing in whispered. George and I spiked our own and our dates drinks - with their permission obviously - and now we all may be slightly drunk. We were almost of age so what's the problem?

I pushed Angelina's hair behind her ear holding it in place as my thumb caressed her cheek. Her lips looked as smooth as her cheek felt and I intended to find out if I was right. I lent in pushing our lips against together they were warm and smooth I smiled to myself at my findings. My lips parted hers and our tongues intertwined. I could still hear her breathing as I felt her tongue in mine and then her teeth on my lips causing me to gasp out. Giggles and moans escaped our mouths as I pushed her against the wall hands on her ass and boobs, her body was so hot and firm. I felt her hands in my hair as I took advantage to bite her lip too.

We heard voices looking at one another our eyes wide open hands still on one another's bodies we hid further in to the corridor up against the wall as we held fingers to one another's lips. We were breathing heavily still and occasional giggles as we hoped we wouldn't be spotted.

"You know the solution, then, don't you?"

"Go on"

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort!"

"Well…that…that's completely off the point"

I realised it was Hermione and my brother, I wanted to comfort her but judging by the sound of the food steps they were leaving and I had a rather gorgeous date with me. Rather inappropriate and as she kissed my neck my mind was completely on her. I know she's just a friend but she was still very hot and well I'm a red blooded male as our bodies grinded in to one another. I listened from our position and heard Krum

"Herm-own-ninny?" and the unmistakable sign of Hermione throwing herself on to him and I knew it should leave her alone. I don't think they'd appreciate me interrupting on their date as much as Angelina would appreciate me leaving her. I was quickly brought back to her attention

"I would say my room - but yours?" she said seductively in to my ear as we ran through the almost empty corridors.

I woke up with Angelina in my arms, I kissed her slightly sweaty body as we lay naked with one another. I rubbed against her body feeling her perfectly soft skin as my headache kicked in, ugh. How much did I drink last night? She made a similar groan as she rolled over and smiled up at me. I watched her hot body under the thin blanket draped perfectly over her figure, I could see her nipples through the sheets. Right now she was looking sheepish, almost green with hangover.

"Well...We've never done that before" she said in a quiet giggle as she smiled I put my head on hers kissing her forehead. It was strange watching one of my best friends look like this but Godric she was hot I laced my hand of her arm tickling

"I'm not complaining darling" I said with a sarcastic tone kissing her cheek gently. It was more awkward than the previous night, weather it was lack of alcohol or the strangely committal feelings that came with cuddles that was more than one night stand activity. So we lay there quietly suffering in silence. We'd charms that locked the curtains and blocked out sounds either way so we had no idea if we were the only one up and Angelina seemed to be cringing at the idea of the walk of shame and I didn't blame her.

"Fred, I know you only asked me to the ball because were single..."

"I..." she put her finger to my mouth

"No, it's true. We're both single, attractive and not in to anyone in particular it made sense"

"I knew you saw me as a friend too" I smiled

"But clearly were rather attractive" she said with a grin and I nodded. I was definitely physically attracted to Angelina if nothing else but I knew our friendship was too strong for anything else, despite the fact we'd slept together last night.

"And we did have fun" she had the most sensual smile fluttering her eyelashes, she was like a mild dose of amortentia just for physical attraction. I wanted her so badly

"And you're not interested in anyone, right?" I nodded again, she bit her lip innocently although I doubted she'd ever look innocent to me again after last night "I have a proposition. As two of the hottest sixth years it's almost expected that we date" I raised my eye brow "no listen, we are single and not looking at anyone in particular" I nodded still confused "well we had fun right? We worked in that way together?"

"Obviously" I said and kissed her, maybe I shouldn't while I wasn't yet sure if she was asking me out or not. Her lips were slightly chapped but still was nice

"Obviously" she repeated "well then why don't we have some fun...we both have needs right?" I was shocked as she spoke as I realised what she was suggesting "seriously though Fred, it makes sense...no commitment just fun" I grinned at her as we kissed again falling in to each other naked bodies touching.

"He's back, isn't he?" I said while sat in Harry and Ron's dormitory, their roommates were out and it was just the Weasley's and Hermione sat together, Harry was in the hospital wing still. We'd visited him and he was physically well but mentally...well he wasn't doing so great. I didn't blame him obviously if I'd seen you know who I'd probably of gone crazy right that second.

"He's back" said Hermione. She was staring at a jar with a lady bug in as she spoke "I'll be right back" she said she quickly ran out.

"I don't know" shrugged Ron as we looked at him with confusion. Ginny curled up on my lap, she was so pale and was looking ill and all I wanted to was make her feel better as I stroked her hair and she stayed silent. She was always quiet around harry, true, but the rest of the time she was rather energetic and I hated seeing her like this a feeling I could tell my brothers mirrored.

"We've got something to tell you" said Ron in a shaky voice as Hermione re-entered and locked the door behind her. The click of the lock and the science was scary, it was obviously something serious.

"You know Sirius Black?" I shuddered slightly

"I've heard of him" said George sarcastically

"This is serious" said Hermione "you've got to keep it secret, very few people are aware of the situation..." he voice was serious, hard and serious

"Well I am a pro with secrets" said George

"Sirius wasn't on you-know-who's side"

"Oh no he just spent thirteen years in Azkaban for no reason" said George sceptically but I was hypnotised by the story

"He wasn't. Last year when he broke in and cut my curtains he was after Scabbers"

"Scabbers? The rat?" said George rolling his eyes at me

"Yes" said Hermione "he wasn't a rat, he was Peter Petigrew" this time even I found it farfetched as Hermione and Ron took it in turns to explain everything that had happened the previous year.

It was ridiculous in all honesty, how could you become an animigus illegally if it was easy enough for the students to do it why hadn't we? Although it was fairly cool to know where the map had come from, the only part of the story I liked, but just because they had a nickname didn't mean they were animigus. I'd grown up hearing Sirius Black's name intertwined with You-know-who, what was I meant to think when I was told he was innocent?

"If you don't believe us ask Dumbledore" said Ron

"Oh yeah, he's a great place for a sane answer" I replied

"Or mum. She just saw Sirius go from dog to human" I sighed in disbelieve as they spoke

"I believe them" squeaked Ginny. For some reason Ginny believing made me think it may at least in part true. I just didn't know how much of it would be and one thing was for certain I wouldn't be in the same room as Sirius if my life depended on it even if he had been the 'forerunners' of me and George.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay in updates I hoped to do it sooner **____** I want to apologise again to whoever may have read the last chapter expecting something K rated as clearly it was not. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and followers! Please review! B x**_

I stropped out of the kitchen at speed. I was struggling to deal with not being able contacting Harry properly and now he had been attacked by a dementor! I knew how badly they affected him in the third year and now he was alone with his abusive muggle relative's care who would not give him chocolate if their life depended on it. I was stood on my floor outside the bathroom as I heard the sound of apparition and saw Fred standing on the top of the stairs. I was shaking as I tried to calm down before heading in to my room were Ginny was waiting to found out what we had heard.

"Hermione, he'll be here soon" came Fred's voice from the top the stairs leaning on the banister looking up at me.

"Soon! He should be here now!" trying to keep my voice down low not to wake Ginny who was under the weather

"Yes, but Dumbledore has his reasons" he said surprisingly calm which was something I did not expect from Fred over this incident.

"Shut up Fred" I huffed in response

"Seriously. It's too late now just get ready to speak to Harry once he's here"

"Why are you so calm?"

"Because we can't do anything now, don't act as if I didn't argue that he should have come here already"

"Maybe we should of agued more" he rolled his eyes at me

"Look stop doubting yourself. It's irrelevant" I slumped against the wall "now, how are you going to answer his questions"

"I don't know" I scoffed but was trying to work it out "I'm more than happy to tell him everything we know however little that may be"

"And what when he gets annoyed?"

"Maybe he'll understand"

"Maybe he won't"

"He's _my _best friend!"

"Exactly. He's not going to care about what the rest of us say. He's going to want to talk to you and Ron. What are you going to do when he starts shouting? Call for me?" I sighed back at him

"What do you have in mind?"

"Obviously I don't know him as well as you"

"Thanks for your contribution" I replied sarcastically

"Think about it, what calms Harry down?"

"Qudditch" he laughed

"What calms him down that we can do?"

"Chess?"

"Keep it in mind, he probably needs something to distract him. Preferably don't go on about Elf rights" he laughed. I smiled at him.

"There's not much I can do, is there?" I questioned

"I'm not sure. Just be there for him" I smiled at him as he made sense of seeing Harry next form me. Even if he had basically explained how it would not be easy to help Harry out of his anger of what he had been put through these several months. It was nice how well it made me feel to talk even if I found myself shaking with nerves of what was coming next.

"Hermione!" came Ginny's weak croaky voice from our room "can you get mum to make me something for my throat"

"Couse Gin!" I smiled stepping forward

"Let me" Fred grinned and apperated down stairs

…

"Morning Fred" I said as he entered the kitchen. We had both fallen in to a habit of waking up early since arriving at Grimmauld Place. For me it was the house itself, it gave me the creeps. For Fred I think he was still learning how to deal with Sirius being innocent. He had progressed leaps and bounds but I noticed little things - awkward silences, fidgeting and a blush along his hair line – occasionally when they spoke. I understood Fred's reaction he had been brought up to fear Sirius, luckily I appeared to be the only one who noticed uncomfortable communications and I was not going to bring it up to him or anyone else I did not want to embarrass him. "Toast" I gestured forward as I read the Daily Prophet. I probably should have stopped reading it already. For the article I was currently reading was mocking a magazine where a woman had claimed Sirius Black was a singer of some Wizarding band, yes it was ridiculous, but the writer had described it 'a Harry Potter worthy story' I felt physically sick.

"Thanks" he said with a yawn "I never thought I miss my Burrow bedroom but Godric I do"

"Surely you're used to sharing with George?"

"That's not an issue" I raised my eyebrows "not so keen on the dusty room and being here means I can't have guests" he complained

"And by guests you mean Angelina?" I rolled my eyes at him

"Well yeah, and Lee" he added almost defiantly with a half-smile. I sighed at their unfathomable promiscuous behaviour, why sleep together if you had no intention of getting in to a relationship? Yes I am a virgin of course so maybe I did not yet understand the physical side of relationships but I find it a bizarre way to act.

"At least you'll have Harry to distract you soon" he raised his eye brows "in a Lee-Jordan way" I laughed at his expression.

"I wonder who our new DADA teacher will be?" said Fred

"Remus was always my favourite, someone like him"

"I liked fake moody...we need a mix of them" I nodded in agreement

"How long till you get your OWL's?" he scoffed at me a slight red glow came over his hair line clashing with his hair colour, he ruffled his fringe to cover it.

"Yep, going to get as many as you will" he said with a grin

"You know you're clever. Don't waste it"

"I've got the joke shop Hermione, it's not a waste" I shrugged disagreeing

"You may as well finish with a good grade, why not work hard?"

"I'm only staying so mum doesn't kill me"

"She's right, NEWT's can help you"

"Yes, I'm sure they're going to help me find a location for my shop"

"They may help you be taken more seriously"

"Ah yes, a serious joke shop. That sounds just up your ally"

"I have fun Fred" I said with mock insult, I hoped he knew me better than he was making out and knew I _could_ have fun "but I mean estate agents or whoever you go to are much more likely to take fully qualified wizards rather than two of age wizards who dropped out" he nodded, of course Fred had the brains to understand

"But I've never been academic" I nodded in agreement "I enjoy sport, I enjoy spells but I never did well when it came to exams" he picked at his toast "well it was a waste to spend it where I won't get anywhere "

"I guess" I shrugged "you have done astounding magic to get as far as you have"

"And that was mainly me, obviously" he said with a smug grin

"Does that mean George has the looks?" I said

"Ah, I have both darling" he sniggered in my direction, that irritating little laugh I smiled

"Looking forward to your OWL's?" I laughed in response

"You really think I'm a geek, don't you?"

"If the quill fits" how ridiculous. Looking forward to them was not the correct sentiment to describe my feelings. I was nervous and hoping everything would go well and interested in what more was left to learn and where exactly would that take me.

"I'm interested in the new magic, I would love to master the patronus charm like Harry" I said in awe

"The only spell he can do better than you"

"He's always better at DADA, I don't care how he does as long as I do well too"

"And how long until you get your prefect badge?"

"Don't!" I squirmed. I could not admit even to myself how much I yearned to be a prefect my parents would be so delighted! Not just that it would be lovely to have all the work I have done recognised but I was not sure if I deserved it but Merlin I wanted it. I mean going by the girls in Gryffindor I had rather good chance as McGonagall and Dumbledore both thought divination was nonsense and that was both of their best subjects. Oh I just want it! I fussed crossing and uncrossing my legs quickly as I tap my fingers on the table

"So you really want it huh?" Fred said with a smug grin as if he was practicing legitimacy

"I guess, I would love it"

"Don't go all Percy on us"

"Bill was head boy and he didn't go 'all Percy' so what makes you think I will?" I said innocently looking over at him leaning on my hand

"Well Bill didn't have Percy as an example"

"I'd take Penelope as my example thanks" we laughed "It's the first time I've heard you say Percy's name in a long time, Fred" I said attempting to be soothing but of course I was awkward.

"Well he is a complete git" he smiled at him "he should have never acted like he did, he should be here. Yes, only our parents got on with him but that's irrelevant he should be part of our family Godric knows I want to kill Ron more than half the time but without a doubt I would kill for him. Any day. And every other family member" he looked hurt, his eyes less big and bright, I did not think it was possible something was missing as he awkwardly played with his hair.

"He'll come back, you know that right?"

"Maybe" I wanted to rub his hand that was placed on the table next to him but it was too far and would make the gesture simply awkward rather than kind.

"You both know deep down that you love each other, bloods thicker than water" he rolled his eyes

"I didn't think you could become cheesier till you added in that lovely muggle cliché"

"I'll ignore that comment as I know you're hurting" I said superiorly with a wink

"Course Minoe" he sniggered

"Everything will be okay one day you know? I'm sure" I probably sounded naïve while I fantasised of a world without you-know-who, prejudice and equal rights but it was possible otherwise why were we fighting? I have definitely had enough of fighting, I dread to think how people who were alive first time around feel about him being around - let alone the kids growing up hearing his name or Harry.

"Ah look at you Hermione got some crazy dream in your head" he smiled "you look so far away and glazed over" he sniggered

"It's going to happen!" I laughed in response

"Ah mudblood and the blood traitor sat where my family used to sit, how dare they" grumbled Kreature. Fred got up before he'd finished speaking and slammed the door on its face.

"House elves like that" he said sarcastically

"Shut up Fred" I grumbled

…...

"Congrats Hermione" said Fred as he walked in to the kitchen where I was writing my letter home about receiving my prefect badge. I could not fix my face in to another expression other than ecstatic even if Ron was in a mood with me and I suspect Harry was too. It was exciting prospect to tell my parents I was a prefect as they would be able to understand something related to school for a change - other than muggle studies of course – and I was already missing them so this was the perfect reason to write home.

"Thanks Fred!"

"And you tried to tell me you didn't want it that much" he grinned at me

"That's irrelevant" I beamed at him

"Surprised they chose Ron though" he said with a snicker

"Don't be rude" I said scribbling away. I wish I could deny I thought Harry would have received it but they had all seen me congratulating Harry when I thought he was the new owner of the badge.

"How come you're allowed to say it?"

"Because I made an understandable accident" he laughed at me again "honestly!" He leant forward on the table as if eagerly awaiting a story "if I walked in and saw almost anyone holding a prefect badge I would believe they would be a prefect"

"Even me?" I paused

"Maybe not you" he looked offended, I assumed in mock "no Fred don't play that, in my third year you stole and tampered with Percy's Head Boy badge on multiple occasions. I may take the assumption you – uh – 'borrowed' it from a friend" he looked lost for words. I smugly went back to writing my letter home.

"That's the only reason?" I shrugged

"Well I know Harry's dad was a trouble maker in his day and they made him Head Boy. Why couldn't that be you?"

"Did he get good grades?"

"I think so" I shrugged

"That's where the similarities end I guess" looking strangely crestfallen

"Ron always had been scared of not living up to your grades, what happened?" genuinely interested in his answer. He half smiled up at me

"It got harder, I knew I wouldn't be going in to anything they could give me, so what would be the point in trying?"

"What if you change your mind?"

"And working this ministry?" he raised his eye brows

"That's not the only job you could get"

"I've got my joke shop and that's that" deflating my arguments.

"How's your summer been?" I asked changing the subject

"It's been fine, although I haven't been able to fly in months"

"At least at Hogwarts you'll get to fly all you want"

"True" I smiled at him "ever want to fly professionally?"

"No, I think school competition were enough to keep up with, not that I don't enjoy it"

"I don't understand?"

"Well I like to fly for fun. Don't get me wrong I've enjoyed every second of it and I'm determined to get the house cup again but it's still more fun for me rather than anything else"

"Really? The way you boys constantly talk about it I could have sworn you loved the competitiveness"

"Ah well who wouldn't love to beat Slytherin?" he sniggered "I'm not saying I don't enjoy it or that I wouldn't happily play it at school till I'm fifty but no more than that" he smiled at me "as long as I can have a house where I can play quidditch in the back garden I'll be happy, it's always a good way to get out your head"

"I guess that makes sense" I liked the idea of being able to get out of my own head it was like reading for myself.

"How was your summer Mione?"

"It's been nice" he looked at me with a smile as if asking me to continue "my parents and I spent our holiday in Madrid – as you know – and just a lot of time with my grandparents"

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah" I smiled thinking about my family "they are more supportive than you'd ever believe"

"What did they say when they first found out you were a witch?"

"Mum and dad were great. They were shocked of course but after it was explained to them they saw it as the best way for me to move forward in comparison to supressing my magic side" he nodded appeared to be listening intently "both sets of grandparents are okay with it, maybe not quite as supportive but they are so kind and lovely even if they do not understand what I'm doing" he laughed "but I think that's something fairly common for grandparents"

"You've pretty much described my grandparents" he sniggered again. Although I believed what I had stated to be true it was nice to hear it confirmed. "Apparently everything was different in their days, mind mum and dad say that sort of stuff"

"When my parents say that they actually have no idea" we laughed together and I heard a crash and the sound of Tonks, Mad-eye and the screams of Mrs Black. I smiled at Fred as we both fell in to silence as we were joined by our visitors.

…

"Fred you have to stop this!" I said in a strop bumping in to him just outside the tower hiring a first year as a tester

"I'm going to kill George"

"What!?" I spluttered

"He's meant to be keeping an I on you" he said walking off

"Fred, you can get in to so much trouble for this I doubt Umbridge will take kindly to this and I swear I will tell your mother!" I said in a shout "I'm a prefect for Merlin's sake!" I was genuinely cared about his future. Weather it was her immediate future – punishments from Umbridge – or the one which would hopefully come after everything was done. I did not want his only option to be the joke shop. I may sound rude or like I have no confidence in him and George's shop but if anyone could do it they would be them and with the mixture of their brains and comedic flair they would flourish if everything went how they planned. However it would not be easy to them to start up and I hoped they would have something to fall back on. Without a full education it was fair to assume they would not be taken seriously in their future. However whenever this was stated to either of the twins they would shut it down and I'm starting to think they took it to be insult. I just wanted the best for them both and Fred definitely could not see that.

"Oh come on, live a little" I huffed as I walked in to the tower

"Your mum will hear if this happens again!" as I heard him walking in the opposite direction

...

"Hermione?" called Fred as I walked back towards the our common room

"Fred? What are you doing out after hours?" he shrugged

"I possibly just planted some treats that will make Toad face's face blow up" he sniggered and shook my head with a grin

"Make sure none of the inquisitive squad hears that" I grin "come on you don't want to get in trouble" I nodded in the direction of the common room

"What about you Miss Prefect?"

"I went to get some books on defence, if I got caught I'd of said it was prefect duty. All planned out you see Fredy" I said nudging him coyly

"Don't ever call me Fredy" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh course Fredy, how's your patronus coming on?" I asked as we had been practicing them

"Getting there" I looked up at him, he still looked annoyed, but I knew he was not being honest "okay maybe it's not quite corporal"

"Mines not quite there either. Don't worry" I smiled, kind of happy that I was not the only one experiencing problems with the spell "everyone's improving already, it's lovely to see the progression"

"I guess it's nice not to have Neville's spells hitting my head"

"Don't be rude, we all have to start somewhere" we jumped at a sound down the hall "I saw your stunning has gotten more effective" slowly carrying on keeping a look out

"Ah darling that's where you're wrong, I've always been stunning" he sniggered

"Oi Fredy! I'm being nice" I laughed

"Nice or honest?"

"Both cheeky!"

"Well your disarming is absolutely spiffing dear"

"One more cocky word and I'll curse you I swear!"

"It's true" he shrugged as if trying to look polite and he was just doing his duty lips perking up even though he was aiming to keep serious face as he spoke to me

"Maybe you should be politer to me, and Ron for that matter" he scoffed "I mean it, we talked Harry in to it, so stop making fun of our skills!"

"I didn't even get started on Ron's..." I gave him a glare which I hoped would at least channel some of his mother who I knew he would back down too "alright, he...he's improved" I nudged him as we walked along keeping his mouth shut of his unkind comments

"See Fredy, you can be nice!" I beamed at him as he held his wand in his hand tapping against his thigh as if judging how much trouble he would be in if he sent a curse or hex at me.

"I know it's worth it, like my inventions are worth it"

"Ah, how's that going?"

"Were getting there...the fireworks are confusing, we could do with picking your brain"

"Oh yes, with all my subjects and the DA I have loads of time to waste" I smiled up at him

"Just a suggestion" he said with a smug grin "I do appreciate your brains"

"And I appreciate your compliment" I said with a shiver as the air gusted through the hallway "first time you've ever complimented me I think?" I said trying to mirror his smug grin

"Well I still think I'm waiting on mine" he said with a hurt face as I snorted loudly

"I've told you I don't know how many times I think you're intelligent but you waste it"

"Just because I'm not using it academically doesn't make it a waste" he actually sounded tired of explaining this to people, I guess his mother and I had gotten to him more than I realised

"I think it is an ambitious but manageable goal for you, I know you can do it" I paused as we swaggered up the hall together "I just think you should finish school first, your half way through your NEWT's"

"Even under the new dictator?" he had a point and he knew it. I could feel his eyes watching me as if getting ready to judge my reply

"No, but it's not worth dropping out of school for that evil witch is it? If you thought like that you should of stopped after Quirrell or Lockhart for that matter and jeez I don't think anyone other than me has learnt anything from Binns!" he sniggered at me "it's worth becoming fully qualified for your dream, even if you think it's pointless"

"Not with her here. Yes I know we've had other bad teachers but this is different, they didn't torture us and slowly fuck up our whole school lives. I don't know how much worse it can get but I know she's not done but for that matter neither am I" I cringed embarrassingly when he swore but I liked his confidence and his dedication and confidence towards his future whatever this may be

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" I smiled up at him "either of you getting worse"

"I haven't done much" he paused as I scoffed "yet" he grinned with a snicker holding his hands up innocently before walking in to me. He pushed me slightly causing me to almost go flying so short in comparison to him. I tried to do it back but he never even moved as he stood laughing at me "see you know what this is your obviously Umbridge and I'm me, well me and George" I raised my eyebrows

"I'm Umbridge?" I said in a disgusted tone

"No you're not exactly toad face, your just demonstrating her actions"

"And what actions is that?" he was not making this any better

"That would be you using all your force to make me fall over and I standing tall" he said flexing his muscles, I shook my head

"First of all, that was not my full force and in this analogy you're yourself but you are us, us and the DA and the order for that matter" he smiled and considered what I said

"In that case your every evil wizard and were the DA, order and every single good wizard and muggle's"

"Despite being called every dark wizard I can't help but agree" we stood together in the moon lit hall, looking up at him smiling as he smiled back at me. I really hoped in this situation I was the dark wizards and he was all of us as I looked at his height compared to my own and that was not even mentioning his strength as his robes draped over his muscles.

"I didn't mean you were a dark wizard per say, your way to lovely for that" he said with a half-smile "and a lovely girl like yourself can't be caught out alone, allow me to be your escort back to the dorm" he said with a bow holding out his muscly arm for me to take I giggled as we continued down our path.

…...

Crash! I jumped awake, mmm where am I? I yawned loudly looking around the room before I spotted Ginny's figure. I was back at Grimmauld Place of course. I looked to the open door and saw my cat crawling in he must have pushed the door open I yawned irritated and wondered how Ginny could still be asleep as I noticed the sun coming past the old curtains. I realised I was glad she was asleep though, otherwise her brain would be working over time, I hope it was a dreamless sleep or she was on some crazy adventure. I watched her passive face as I stroked Crookshanks gently before realising I would not be able to get to sleep. Mmm this bed was not the comfiest I thought to myself and planned walking downstairs for something to eat as my stomach rumbled quietly.

I realised it was Christmas day as I allowed my brain to process the events of the past few days. Poor Mr Weasley, I hated hospitals. Wizarding or otherwise they gave me the creeps, there is this smell and just the feeling that you yourself could leave with a disease and the death well it just creeps me out - yes it may be slightly irrational but come on were all allowed to be scared of something. Then of course there is actually seeing Mr Weasley, he looked terrible in my opinion but you can say anything of the sort when you are there or to his family. He did not belong there and I wished for him to leave and every second I prayed to comfort every member of his family as I dreaded to even consider how they were dealing with this situation. Ginny stirred in her sleep and I thought I best leave before Crookshanks or I woke her up so I tip toed out the room.

The landing was creaky and I could hear Sirius and Buckbeak on the floor above me pacing the floor. I would of considered going to see him but I did not really know what to say and I knew he was probably the only one with any sort of joy that we were spending our Christmas here - not that for any second he would of wished this to happen - but he was clearly lonely so I did not blame him. I mean what would I say? 'Hi Mr Black...fancy some breakfast?' I giggled at the idea. I had a lot of respect for him but he was hard to talk to and I wanted to be alone despite feeling lonely. I kind of regretted spending yet another holiday away from mum and dad I spent a majority of them in Hogwarts I knew they understood me growing up but I missed them. I hated lying to them too. They thought I was at Hogwarts and evidently I was not but these days I was forced to tell more lies, how else do you explain someone coming back from the dead when you do not even know what happened? Luckily it dose not seem to affect them quite yet and that's what kept me going as I crept passed the troll foot on the way to the kitchen.

"Morning" came Fred's low voice with a little grunt as he spoke it was clearly an early start for him as much as it was for me

"Morning, how come you're up?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same" I nodded "you could have made some toast" I complained

"Then have mother kill me for eating before the Christmas dinner? I think not!" he said

"Or maybe you're too lazy, what are you doing anyway?" he shrugged. Fred seriously looked like he could use a pick me up potion

"Just reading a quidditch magazine" he said flipping through the moving pictures with glazy eyes

"Fascinating" I sighed as Crookshanks walked in and out of my legs tail swaying as I stroked him

"Oh and stroking your cat must me exhilarating" I shrugged

"I didn't want to lie in bed, my head was running overload"

"About?"

"Everything"

"Quidditch?" he said sarcastically

"Everything but" Mr Weasley, Harry, my family, Umbridge, You-Know-Who, the DA, the order...

"I get it Mione"

"Still annoyed at Harry?" I said judging his squared off behaviour

"I was never annoyed"

"You weren't impressed" he shrugged

"Dad had just been it and somehow Harry had seen it, I wasn't happy yeah no one can explain how or why he saw it!" he said in one short fast breath

"You know he saved him, right?" I questioned. I wanted to be sympathetic but of course I did not really understand what he was going through I bet he was going crazier than I trying to work it out but I knew it was not Harry's fault that was for sure. His hands were picking at the side of the book before he placed them awkwardly on the table while staring at them

"I know, but you can't tell my worked up irrational brain to process that"

"What about now?"

"I don't blame Harry" he paused considering his answer "I don't. But things don't make sense. Is he a snake? We've worked out he's not possessed or whatever but what the fuck is happening here?" he looked almost like he expected me to blurt out an answer I had been keeping under wraps and he waited as if he still thought there was a possibility I would but of course I stayed silent while asking myself the same question. "I'm glad he saw dad and could get us there to save him. I know Harry would never hurt my dad in a million years so it can't be him" I nodded those things I agreed on too he maintained eye contact and I realised just how honest he was being. "I just don't know."

"Fred, your dad's okay. He's going to live. Sooner or later Dumbledore is going to explain all this crazy stuff to us"

"He really is crazy that old man" he said with an almost smile

"He may be crazy but he knows, he knows everything" Fred nodded clearly thinking to myself as we exchanged awkward glances across the table.

"Happy Christmas Hermione" he said looking the closest thing to cheerful I had seen him in days

"Happy Christmas Fred" I shyly sat opposite him wanting to stare at his eyes till they found their sparkle again but refraining.

…...

"Give her hell from us Peeves!" I heard his voice carry across the ground where we stood cheering. I admired them as they flew off away from the hell hole Umbridge had created. I could not help but cheer as loudly as everyone else as we watched them fly away. I grabbed Ron in to a hug as we continued jumping and disregarding anything Umbridge may be saying as she tried to control us.

"Wow" was all I could say as I giggled uncontrollably with Ron

"Wow" he agreed as he high fived me but never taking his eyes off me. Ginny grabbed my hand

"They did it! They actually did it!" she said in a squeal as she beamed at me. We were quickly joined by Luna as she fought her way through the crowd

"That was quite wonderful wasn't it?" she said in her airy tones "hopefully they'll be able to tell everyone what an awful character that woman is" she said with a sigh. She always kept her voice so steady, if I had been saying those words I would have been screaming. I had grown to like her even with all her crazy ideas as I jumped on her for a hug too before we all fell in to the school avoiding Umbridge and Filch.

We were chased by a few fireworks as we traipsed through the corridors that happened to be covered in a swamp. I really did admire the magic and I knew they were going to be rich and I do not think anyone quite deserved it as much as them. Fred was right their future was out of education and their brains would not be wasted like they would have done here under the tyrant whose crazy screams were echoed in the halls, Merlin I missed Dumbledore.

"I can't believe they did it" said Ron in my ear in awed tones

"Nor can I" I said in disbelief

"And peeves actually listened to them!?"

"Amazing...although peeves probably didn't need that instruction"

"Do you reckon Umbridge will be able to clear it all up?" I snorted

"With brains like those two idiots, I doubt it" which was reinforced as a Catharine wheel flew past my ear loudly. I watched Malfoy try to stupepfy it but it then exploded in to more oh my gosh! I leant my head against Ron's chest laughing loudly as he helped me stand I felt weak at the knees.


End file.
